dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Pig Cop (DN3D)
"We're gonna fry your ass, Nukem!" - a Pig Cop. The Pig Cop (affectionately referred to as Piggy, Piggycop or just Pig) is an enemy in Duke Nukem 3D, and is not only the enemy with the most permutations in the game, but is also one of the most popular ones. It is first encountered in the first level of L.A. Meltdown, Hollywood Holocaust, and does not appear at all in the episode Lunar Apocalypse. Description Pig Cops are muscular humanoid boars, mutated from LAPD officers shortly before the beginning of Duke Nukem 3D. It appears only in Earth-based levels (and thus not at all in Lunar Apocalypse, except as two corpses found in Dark Side). Fierce and fearsome, the Pig Cop is one of the most well-known enemies in the game. They are often compared to the Enforcers, sharing the same strength and aggressiveness in combat. They are cunning in battle, often dropping to the ground to make themselves smaller targets while they fire their shotguns at their victims. They patrol mostly on foot, but also in tanks or aircrafts. In groups the Pig Cop is a fierce opponent which should not be underestimated due to their high pain tolerance and devastating shotgun attack. The Pig Cop retains much of the knowledge and intelligence of the human that mutated into it, but thanks to the alien influence they have been turned against humanity. They, however, do not attack females - such as dancers and strippers. They seem incapable of speech, however, instead producing a variety of lower-pitched squeals and grunts. Appearance The Pig Cop is not an alien as many generalize it, but is instead a mutated human, specifically an LAPD officer. They, however, do not seem to realize this. The Pig Cop is a human-sized humanoid boar-like creature. It is not an alien, nor an animal, but a mutant. It has a very large muscular torso and bulging arms, large hands with three thick fingers, wide chest, huge biceps, small ears, a large snout, long tusks and sharp incisors, glowing red eyes, and a brown mohawk on its head that goes down his back. Their red eyes can glow in the dark, which makes them easier to spot. They have undershot jaws - an underbite, meaning their lower jaws are longer than the upper ones, thus their teeth sometimes stick out - even with a closed mouth. They have four sharp molars on the upper jaw and the other teeth - considering pig anatomy - may be under its nose. They look to be carnivorous, but this may not be the case. They seem to have fur all over their bodies which makes them look brown, considering that their nose is brighter in colour. They also seem to have eyebrows - of the same colour as the mohawk - which gives extra expression to their face and makes them look more angry. They wear a torn, dark blue, short-sleeved LAPD uniform and big, black boots. Their clothes, most apparently the pants, look slightly damaged, with tears and dirt marks on it. They also have a yellow, oval-shaped badge, near their left shoulder which perhaps may be a L.A.P.D. badge. There is an acronym on the front/back of its uniform/bullet-proof vest, which reads "L.A.R.D.", written in yellow (a parody of "LAPD"). It wears body armor which it sometimes drops when killed (as Used Armor). They hold a shotgun in their right hand; interestingly this shotgun has a different design to the player's Shotgun. Combat analysis The Pig Cop's weapon of choice is the shotgun. While it is a weaker version of the player's Shotgun (it produces 4 or 5 pellets instead of the player's 7), it can still deal out significant damage. It has almost perfect accuracy, fires twice in each volley and can reload quickly. However, the Pig Cop is fairly slow-moving. The Pig Cop can attack either while standing, or while lying chest-down on the ground (in its prone position). When lying down, the Pig Cop is harder to hit. A Pig Cop sometimes appears to the player in its prone position to surprise them. Upon being killed, the Pig Cop will occasionally drop either a Shotgun with a varying amount of ammo in it, or some Used Armor (which is weaker than new Armor). The Pig Cop has a significant amount of health, which means that a bad choice of weapon to use against it is the Pistol. Since it takes 14 Pistol rounds to kill it, the Pistol must be reloaded at some point, which takes valuable time. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} The Pig Cop in other games * Pig Cops returns in their normal appearance in Duke Nukem Advance. * In Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project, there are [[Pig Cop (DNMP)|three varieties of Pig Cop]]: ** The weakest is based on the standard Pig Cop. It has a blue uniform. ** The next stronger wears a black SWAT uniform and helmet, has more health, sometimes ducks to avoid incoming fire, and deals more damage per shot. It is also somewhat more bulky than its weaker version. ** The strongest wears the same black SWAT outfit as the second one, but is even bulkier. It has more health, and its weapon is now a fully automatic shotgun. * There are more versions of the Pig Cop in Duke Nukem: Time To Kill: ** The standard variety, the equivalent to the Duke Nukem 3D version. This one is armed with a Combat Shotgun. ** The much rarer "kamikaze" version, which charges the player and explodes on impact. ** There are also Cloned Pig Cops, Cowboy Pig Cops, Roman Pig Cops and Medieval Pig Cops corresponding to the different themes in the game. * The authorized add-ons, Duke Caribbean and Duke: Nuclear Winter feature their own types of Pig Cops: Caribbean Pig Cops with Hawaiian shirts and cool sunglasses, Pig Cops as Inflatable Sea Monsters, or Christmas-themed Pig Cops in red "uniform" and Santa hats. They do not have the acronym "L.A.R.D." written on their torso. * The Plug 'N' Pray episode of Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown introduced new and original versions of the Pig Cop (see below): ** Magnum P.I.G.; ** Zombie Pig Cop; ** Pig-in-a-Dress; * Pig Cops also appear in Duke Nukem: Zero Hour, and there are three types of them, plus a boss monster. **Normal Pig Cops. **Grunts, heavily equipped and bigger then normal cops. **Riot Pigs, huge beasts wearing black armor. **Giant Hog - the first boss of the game, it is giant, mutated Pig Cop driving a tank. * Beings similar, but still different to Pig Cops also appear in Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes, as the members of animalistic alien forces that enslaved Earth. They are referred to as Hoglodytes. There are three types of them, and one boss character. **PigCorps - normal pig warriors. **AlbinoPigCorps - bigger and stronger albino versions of pig soldiers. **AfricanCorps - the biggest and most dangerous of the pigs. **Silverback - one of the alien leaders, Silverback is a humanoid pig that controls alien armed forces in the future of Earth. Gallery Image:Duke Nukem Total Meltdown-PSX-NTSC-US.jpg|The Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown title screen. Note that the Enforcer, which appeared in the title screen of Duke Nukem 3D, was replaced by a bunch of Pig Cops. Image:Gba duke intro01.PNG|An introduction screen in Duke Nukem Advance with two Pig Cops. Image:Duke xbla theme3.jpg|A cartoon Pig Cop on a screen in the Xbox 360 Dashboard theme. Image:PigCopBeta1.jpg|An early version of the Pig Cop. Their weapon appear to be a double-barreled shotgun. Image:PigCopBeta2.jpg|An early version using a different design. Here the Pig Cops appear to have nightsticks and black vests. Image:PigCopMelee.gif|Unused frames with the Pig Cop hitting the player with its gun. This would've most likely been used as an melee attack if the player would venture too close. Image:PigCopConcept1.jpg|Concept art showcasing the face/head of a Pig Cop. Image:PigCopConcept2.jpg|Concept art showcasing the body of a Pig Cop. It has a double-barreled shotgun, nightstick, a vest with the text "POLICE" instead of "L.A.R.D.", but the same boots and torn uniform. Image:PigCopConcept3.jpg|Another concept art which showcases a Pig Cop very much in the same vein as the previous picture although wearing a police hat. Image:PigCopConcept4.jpg|An early concept art showcasing a Pig Cop very different from the final version. It appears as very muscular with spikes growing out of its back, a riot helmet, a huge club, kevlar armor and a huge amount of weapons chained together - or as it humorously describes it in the picture - "All Duke weapons chained together". Photo-0109.jpg|Pig Cop from Time to Kill HRP Pigcop.jpg|High Resolution Pig Cop Wrestler Pig Cop.jpg|A Pig Cop wrestling an Assault Trooper on a poster in Total Meltdown Pigcop face.jpg|You can see the fire in his eyes! PigCop Types.png|The three types of Pig Cops Underwater Pig Cop.jpg|Pig Cop underwater X-mas Pig.jpg|A Christmas-themed Pig Cop Caribbean Pig Cop.jpg|A Caribbean Pig Cop in Hawaiian outfit Scorpion Tank.jpg|The fourth Pig Cop type: the Scorpion Tank Pig Cop Babe.jpg|Women feel comfortable around Pig Cops! Kid Pigcop.jpg|A juvenile Pig Cop as illustrated in Time to Kill Trivia * In the game some Pig Cops are not meant to leave their sector. They are actually programmed to act like this in the game; however, if the player freezes them with the Freezethrower, they will be able to leave their sector and roam around freely. * If the player would continuously freeze (i.e. let it thaw then freeze and rinse repeat) a Pig Cop with the Freezethrower it would occasionally drop shotguns or used armors. * The Pig Cop's shotgun is a different design to the player's Shotgun. If it drops a Shotgun when killed, the dropped weapon will be the sleek black version the player uses. The sprite of the Pig Cop corpse still shows it holding its version of the shotgun. * The shotgun that the Pig Cop drops when dying is a Winchester 1300 Defender. * The Used Armor sprite appears much too small to fit on the Pig Cop (and Duke too). It is also impossible to see the Armor in the Pig Cop's sprites while it is still alive. * Corpses of Pig Cops that can be found, such as in Dark Side or Pigsty, cannot be blown up since they were not killed by the player. * An unused tile (2061) shows a map mode view (top view) of the Pig Cop. This is likely a remnant from an abandoned plan to make the enemies appear in the map mode view. * The Pig Cop was originally intended to hit the player with his shotgun as a melee combat manoeuvre, but this idea was dropped in the end. Some of the sprites showing this are still included in the art files. * An unused set of tiles shows what many assume to be a third vehicle for the Pig Cop to use. This vehicle is dubbed the Scorpion Tank by players. * The Pig Cop has appeared in almost every Duke Nukem game since Duke Nukem 3D. It is unique in this respect, as no other enemy in the series has appeared in as many games since their debut. * The Pig Cop is arguably the most iconic enemy in the entire series. Some fans even went so far and made changes in game in which the player would play as a Pig Cop instead of Duke. As such the player would be equipped with a Super Shotgun and a Pig Cop-looking Holoduke. *''Pig Cops'' are the only entities in the entire franchise with a vast amount of different occupations such as warriors, cowboys, rappers, painters, political/historical figures, wrestlers, guards, RPV/helicopter pilots, tank drivers and S.W.A.T. forces. * There were action figures produced by the now defunct toy-making ReSaurus Company Inc., from Columbia, Ohio, depicting the Pig Cop in Duke Nukem 3D, along with Duke Nukem, the Battlelord and the Octabrain. ** An interesting thing to note about the Pig Cop action figure is that it has four fingers instead of the usual three and also having hooves and a tail; similarly, it also has black combat gloves and a belt. ** The Pig Cop action figures from 1997 actually resemble the Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project Pig Cops from 2002, especially their clothes and legs with hooves, hands with gloves, a gas mask, a nightstick with a double edged/bloody knife, a rubberised bulletproof vest and the shotgun. ** There are a total of three versions of the ReSaurus Pig Cop Action Figure: the 1997 Promo version, the later 1998 version and a super rare version not really known, called the Military Pig Cop or MP. This is the same design as the other two, but has different colours and was created before Resaurus shut its doors. It has a blonde mohawk, green pants and light green clothing with a vest with MP written on it. There are ONLY TWO in existence. ** The Pig Cop figure was sculpted by Darryl Finney from the ReSaurus team. * A riot Pig Cop from Duke Nukem: Zero Hour for the N64 also appears on a Nintendo 64 magazine's cover. * Even though the Pig Cop appears in Duke: Nuclear Winter the sprite doesn't replace the original Pig Cop, the sprite is actually replaced by Santa Claws. If the player tries to play any of the original episodes found in Duke Nukem 3D they will instead encounter Santa Claws. * The Pig Cops found in the add-on Duke Caribbean: Life's a Beach wear Hawaiian shirts with red, blue, green, gray and golden yellow colors. They have short white pants, not torn, which goes down their knees. The boots and the shotgun remained the same. They also have black sunglasses, which hides their otherwise obvious red eyes. * "L.A.R.D." is a humorous take on lard. * Pig Cops have been subjected to many pop culture references, such as in Total Meltdown, where they are found on walls, in the form of posters, almost all featuring Pig Cops: a Pig Cop is seen as a wrestler under the nickname Piggycop, fighting an Assault Trooper. Another one is a rapper named Notorious P.I.G.. There are also references to movies such as Pulp Fiction or Reservoir Dogs, illustrated as "Pig Fiction" and "Reservoir Pigs". * The Police Department is the main location in Pigsty. It is a fairly tall building with the "L.A.R.D." initials written at the entrance. * In Death Row, players can find a recorded audio tape on a wall near a door and a camera not far from the submarine. Whenever the player "uses" the tape a Pig Cop can be heard. * A Pig Cop corpse can be found on a plastic surgery table in Lunar Apocalypse, Dark Side and another one at the early beginning of the level, behind an iron door. * On the contrary to many people's beliefs, Pig Cops can get underwater: the first time Pig Cops enter water, the will not sink, but remain on the surface; However, if they get out of the water and go back in, they will sink and remain underwater. Underwater, they will stay there for unlimited time without air and will behave the same just like before - shooting and following the player. See also * Recon Patrol Vehicle - a flying enemy piloted by a Pig Cop. * Pig Cop Tank - a ground-based enemy driven by a Pig Cop. * Pig-in-a-Dress - a variant of the Pig Cop exclusive to Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown, Nightmare Zone level. * Magnum P.I.G. - a variant of the Pig Cop exclusive to Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown, Ministry of Fear level. * Zombie Pig Cop - a variant of the Pig Cop exclusive to Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown, Gates Motel level. * Inflatable Sea Monster - a rubber dragon toy with a Pig Cop in it from Duke Caribbean: Life's A Beach. * Pig Cop (DNMP) - the Pig Cop as it occurs in Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project. * Pig Cop (DNTTK) - the Pig Cops as they occur in Duke Nukem: Time To Kill. * Scorpion Tank - an unused enemy similar to the Pig Cop Tank. Category:DN3D Enemies Category:Enemies Duke Nukem 3D Category:DDC enemies Category:DN64 Enemies Category:DNTM Enemies Category:DCLAB enemies